


Christmas Lingerie

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [24]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 24 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Christmas Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaah breaks are really awesome coz even if your back and shoulders and arm hurt like fuck, you could still catch up with the schedule~
> 
>  
> 
> Also, advance Merry Christmas to those who would celebrate it! And Happy Holidays to those who wouldn't~
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Don't you think we're doing a lot of _dressing up_ these days, Toru-san?" Taka softly wondered as he pulled out yet another Christmas-themed clothes form the box that was just delivered on his doorstep.

  
Toru glanced at his lover, his finger hovering over the _add to cart_ button. He's been silently browsing through the gazillions of stuffs and costumes he could make the vocalist wear but maybe he should _abort_ the mission. For a while.

  
"You should ask the _author,"_ ge bluntly said.  
Taka stopped admiring the red and transparent outfit to give him a blank look.

  
"What author?" cue the narrowing of almond-shaped eyes, "Are you high _again,_ Toru? You know we shouldn't be really doing that in Japan."

  
He awkwardly coughed into his fist, laying his phone down onto the night stand—of course, after making _sure_ that he had closed the online shopping app.

  
"How would I even sneak them in Japan? Man, this makes me missed Amsterdam," he dreamily sighed as he leaned back on the head board.

  
"And I'm the one who's getting all the rumors about using drugs," Taka smirked at him, "They should always look out for the silent ones, you perverted _junkie."_

  
"Maa—,"

  
"But anyways," Taka practically throw himself onto the bed, his frame bouncing over thr mattress as he showed the lingerie to the guitarist, "What do you think of this? This looks nice but I think I'll get pneumonia just by wearing this for a few hours!"

  
"But you don't have to wear it for hours," Toru let a lopsided smirk graced his thin lops, the lids of his eyes dropping into his usual bedroom eyes, "Coz I'll be ripping it off your body in a matter of minutes, you damn tease."

  
"Oh, really?" Taka arched a brow, an equally perverted smirk forming on his full lips, "What if I won't let you rip it off my skin, ne, Toru-san...?"

  
Toru's smile instantly faded at that as he gulped in nervousness.

  
...what...?

 

* * *

 

  
"This looks good on me, don't you think so, Toru...?"

  
Toru gritted his teeth as he struggled to free his wrists from the fuzzy cuff his lover had oh-so cruelly wrapped around his wrists earlier. Sometimes, he _forget_ that the vocalist is still a full grown man who's fully capable of beating him _into—blegh,_ cue the bitter taste inside his _mouth—submission,_ and tying him onto the headboard of their bed. So here he is, tied and _half-naked_ —because Taka had took his lovely time splaying those nimble fingers on his chest, caressing and running his nails across Toru's toned stomach, feeling the ridges of muscles and abs and dipping lower, _god, lower, put your damn hands into my pants you fucking shit—_

  
But the said shit just did the complete opposite and— _oh, no, no don't you dar_ e—retreated his hands. Takahiro smirked at him as he sauntered towards the bathroom, Toru laughing when the vocalist almost slipped on his own shirt lying on the floor. _Hah! Serves you right!_

  
But Takahiro took a long while in the bathroom and for a moment, Toru thought that the idiot had already fallen asleep or had totally forgotten about him. He didn't know which was _worse,_ and when the vocalist finally emerged, Toru—and his _dick_ —instantly jumped in surprise. And anticipation.

  
Because, god, Taka looks so fucking good in that red lingerie. The suit clinging onto his soft body like a second skin, his tattoos standing out more, making Toru's mouth twitch—his tongue wants nothing but to lick every bumps and dips where ink bleeds into skin. Taka smiled at him, walking—and evading the damn shirt that almost make his skull crack open earlier—towards the bed, running his fingers through his hair and posed seductively for Toru.

  
_Mine,_ deep-sated possessiveness flared within him as he licked his lips, _just for my eyes._

  
_Only for my eyes._

  
Taka batted his eyes eyelashes, climbing onto the bed and kneeling above Toru's clothed crotch—his hips instinctly bucking up to meet those ass framed by a gorgeous uh... _panty_ -like shit with white fur trimmings and leather straps—but the vocalist lifted his hips beyond his reach and Toru was so ready to act violent.

  
_Violent_ like ripping the goddamned headboard and fucking Taka senseless—with or without the flaming red outfit. But Taka is chuckling like the chuckling bastard he is, his fingers trailing the curve of his jaw, his eyes glinting with mischief and triumph.

  
"Oh, poor Toru-chan," he said with his pretty, pretty voice, "He couldn't unwrap his presents with his own hands...how does that feel, huh...?"

  
_"Hard,"_ he hissed and glared up at hus lover, "It's so fucking _hard,_ Taka."

  
Taka throw his back in a mocking laughter, "Let's see about that," and he suddenly dipped his hips lower, his bottoms touching Toru's painfully hard erection before lifting it up again, _"Oh."_

  
"Don't _'OH'_ me you dumb tease," he gritted out, and tried another method. If he can't scare the little shit to submission, maybe his pleading would do the trick, "Please, Taka..." he growled, "My dick is killing me here, and it's so hard it could actually drill a hole into your wall and you wouldn't want that—,"

  
"So you want to drill into me instead?"

  
"Yes!"

  
_Oh, god, yes—_

  
Taka eyed him in amusement at that shameless admission. Hah, how cruel of his lover, to render the mighty leader into a desperate, begging bastard.

  
"I should record your face..." Taka said, pondering for a moment, watching as Toru's face slowly darkened in horror, "Wait, lemme get my phone!" he said before casually hopping of Toru's lap and running towards the living room, leaving a very aroused, very painfully hard, and very murderous Toru behind.

  
"Come back here, Takaaaa!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's the last daaaay gaaah thanks for everyone who participated, and to those who considered doing it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
